


Kinktober 2020 - Day 1: Omorashi | Knifeplay | Body swap

by nolajax



Series: Kinktober2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bodyswap, Dom Severus Snape, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Polyjuice Potion, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolajax/pseuds/nolajax
Summary: "I've decided to take action on our conversation about pushing boundaries. Yours and mine."Bright green eyes opened wide, "Really?"Severus gave one small slow nod.  Harry slid to his knees and crawled across the room to where Severus was seated on the couch. It was a slow sensual crawl, which became even slower after Severus banished his clothes with a wandless and silent spell.Severus sat back, his long legs crossed elegantly, forearms rested on his thighs, fingers entwined together, and watched Harry's trek across their living room.Harry stopped in front of Severus, spread his legs, sat back on his heels, and lowered his head.**The majority of the 31 days of prompts are fleshed out and need editing as they are not yet fit for posting. I will be continuing these little by little between the longer stories I'm working on.**
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Kinktober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 1: Omorashi | Knifeplay | Body swap

"I've decided to take action on our conversation about pushing boundaries. Yours and mine."

Bright green eyes opened wide, "Really?"

Severus gave one small slow nod. Harry slid to his knees and crawled across the room to where Severus was seated on the couch. It was a slow sensual crawl, which became even slower after Severus banished his clothes with a wandless and silent spell. 

Severus sat back, his long legs crossed elegantly, forearms rested on his thighs, fingers entwined together, and watched Harry's trek across their living room. 

Harry stopped in front of Severus, spread his legs, sat back on his heels, and lowered his head. 

"Stand and spin."

Harry immediately rose to his feet and began to spin slowly in a circle. 

When he'd turned around 180 degrees, Severus said, "Present yourself."

Harry spread his legs apart, put his hands on his thighs, and slid them down slowly to his ankles, bending as he did so. When his hands made it to his feet, and he'd bent himself nearly in half, he reached back and held his arse cheeks open. 

"So obedient, such a good pet."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said as a long thin finger ran itself down the cleft of his ass, slowly circled the tight ring of muscle, then continued its path down to scratch gently at Harry's balls. Harry's breath hitched. Severus tugged at the skin momentarily, then returned to sliding one finger down the underside of Harry's rapidly hardening cock. Severus flicked the tip of Harry's cock, causing it to swing forward, then back. Severus stopped touching Harry. 

"Kneel"

Harry spun forward and dropped back to his knees, legs spread apart, his erection bobbing as he moved, he kept his back straight, put his hands on his thighs, and bowed his head. 

"I'm yours, Sir."

"Yes, you are my pet. And you've been a perfect pet as of late. You've earned a reward. In our last discussion of pushing boundaries, you chose three things you wished to try. Do you remember what they were?"

"Yes, Sir. Knife play, polyjuice play, and omorashi."

"I've been considering our discussion. Recently another Dom in our circle approached me about polyjuice play. He and his sub often utilize bladder control in their play. That conversation let me to an idea, that if you are amenable, I will make happen for you."

Harry lifted his head to speak, but Severus immediately said, "Wait. Do not answer yet my pet. We've more to discuss first. Approach."

Harry lifted his head and slid his knees together. He looked up and met Severus's eyes, "Permission to enter your space, Sir?"

"Yes, pet."

Harry reached his hand out and gently lifted Severus's left leg off his right and set it down. Harry then gently lifted his right leg and spread Severus' open until his thighs were spread wide enough for Harry to crawl between them. 

"May I remove your trousers and pants, Sir?"

"Yes, pet, use magic, we have a lot to cover."

Harry closed his eyes, and a moment later, Severus was naked save his white button down shirt. Severus slid his hips forward and reclined a bit farther into the sofa cushions. Harry placed both his hands gently on Severus's thighs. He leaned forward and rested his cheek high on Severus' thigh, pressing his nose into Severus' limp cock. Harry switched legs and did this from the other side as well, then placed a chaste kiss on Severus' balls. He finished by resting his head directly on Severus' cock. Severus reached down and ran a hand through Harry's wild locks and hummed his appreciation. 

"Such a beautiful pet, so sweet, so obedient. Climb up pet, I want eye contact for this talk."

Harry looked up with curiosity in his face but obeyed immediately. He sat back on his ankles, then rose to his feet. Severus sat up straighter on the sofa, and Harry climbed up to straddle his lap. He rested his arse on Severus' thighs, keeping space between them. He sat with his spine straight, shoulders squared, and put his hands behind him, lacing them together at the small of his back. 

Severus reached out and cupped Harry's cheek. "You are a formidable force as Harry Potter, strong, confident, and controlled. The ease and completeness of your submission to me still takes my breath away, pet. Even after all this time." He let out a relaxed sigh. "Give me Harry back for a moment, please." 

Harry blinked his eyes twice, his shoulders relaxed, he brought his arms around and rested both hands on Severus' chest. "Is everything okay, Sev?"

"Of course, Harry, the proposal I have, it borders on many of our soft limits and crosses a hard limit. I think it's in a way you will be okay with, but I want to ensure this is a conversation between equals. I want your choice to be about what you want for yourself, not influenced by your submission to me." 

"Okay."

"We both have a hard limit of involving others in our playtime. In my case, I know this is due to the possessiveness I feel towards you and an inability to share you. You've stated your reason is a fear of the fame being the draw of another and the vulnerability of it." 

"Polyjuice is a soft limit for you, but we've never really discussed why."

Harry blushed before answering, "Possessiveness and sharing."

"Between the only the two of us?"

"I don't want someone else touching me, even if I know it's you inside them," Harry said softly. "I love our relationship as Sir and pet. I've learned so much about myself, I've become a stronger person, a better version of myself in this relationship. But the basis of it is my love for you, Severus. You are what makes this work. I can give this to you, as a gift, for us both because I trust you. But you are what I need, the rest doesn't matter."

Severus leaned forward, placing both hands behind Harry's head, and dragged him in for a slow passionate kiss. "Harry, my love, this is only about you for me also. You are the only person that's ever crawled inside my boundaries. As Severus, and as a Dominant. The only one I've ever let in, and the only one I've ever wanted to. That you love me, the way you see me, its the thing that's healed the darkness in my soul." 

Harry kisses Severus this time, and when they break apart, they rest their foreheads against each other, breathing quietly with their eyes closed. 

"Okay, so we know the reasons for each of us, what's the proposition we need to consider?"

"I was considering, what if we could control the trust factor of others involved, and what if they were to polyjuice as the two of us. Neither couple would touch the other, we would merely be voyeurs, and if you wish to combine things, we can engage in knifeplay, while watching ourselves in a D/s scene across the room."

"Who else could be trusted enough by both — Charlie?"

"Exactly." 

"But, we know nothing about his sub."

"Oh, but we do. He's had a new sub for the past six weeks. One that he's become attached to very quickly. He moved him into his cottage in Romania last week."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Charlie Weasley, the man who can't commit to anyone for more than a week, has moved a submissive into his home?"

Severus smiled, "Yes, and we can trust him completely."

Harry started laughing. "Severus, are you telling me that Charlie's new sub is Draco?"

"I am."

"Oh my. Um. I had no idea Draco was a painslut. Isn't Charlie a bit on the violent side for him?"

"Draco wants to be managed, to be controlled, and to be punished until he is broken down and compliant. Charlie's not actually a sadist. His true kink is obedience. They seem to fit well."

"I've been so busy with everything else, I really haven't had time for our friends lately."

"We'll host a dinner soon and have everyone over, okay?"

"Thank you, Severus. Okay, so back to this discussion, the proposition is that they polyjuice as us and enact a scene in the playroom while we watch them. Will they watch us as you tie me and cut me?"

"What would you prefer?"

"Voyeurism I can handle, and the idea of watching ourselves, is really turning me on. Exhibitionism is not something I'm comfortable with."

"Then we'll be obscured from their sight and sound. That will probably give them both a bit more confidence in their own actions, not being reminded that we are watching."

"How does omorashi factor in?"

"It's one of the aspects of control that Charlie extends over Draco. Draco despises the humiliation of wetting his trousers. Charlie pushes him past the humiliation by not allowing him to come or to strip until he's emptied his bladder."

"So they get the opportunity to polyjuice role play as the two of us and to use our very well-stocked playroom. We get to see how we look from outside the scene and explore knife play while watching them?"

"Precisely."

"Okay."

"I've one other concern I want you to consider. Our D/s relationship is much more based on sensation and emotional submission. Charlie and Draco's D/s relationship is significantly more— well more violent and centered more on aggressive emotions."

"Okay, but why is that a concern?"

"Because Charlie is going to go hard and fast on punishing Draco. He's going to push his boundaries in ways I would never do to you. I would hate for you to see "me" treating "you" as such if that's going to bring you any kind of emotional pain."

"I don't think it will. But let's have two safewords. A second one for if either of us finds the scene we're watching to become too much. I can spell the wall to respond to that word from either of us, and it will blackout both views and sound from either side."

"Excellent compromise."

"Any other things we need to discuss?"

"Not at the moment. They'll be here at 7. We've no plans until then."

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, planting a kiss on his lips, then leaned forward a bit further to whisper in his ear. "Since we're going to have an eventful kinky evening, I think you should take your husband to bed right now."

"I should, should I?"

"Very much so. Take me to bed and love me, Severus."

"Always my Harry."


End file.
